


A Jotun Deserves

by KuriKoer



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Self Loathing, in between movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKoer/pseuds/KuriKoer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki reflects. And he has issues. A snippet from a larger work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Jotun Deserves

A Jotun deserves to be cast away into the darkness, to float forever between the stars and ice.

But I was no ordinary Jotun, Loki thought. I was king, King of Asgard, and due to be King of Jotunheim, by right of birth. It was mine to do with as I please, to rule, or to destroy.

A filthy monster deserves to travel between the worlds forever, the glitter of the hidden passageways flickering through and nothing but silence and cold in the vast distances between the realms, the empty spaces between the branches of the great tree.

A low creature, a beast, worth nothing more than this, this nothingness, away from Asgard, its glory, its rainbow, its gold, its throne.

But I am Loki, he thought, I am not a monster, not a beast. I am not nothing. _I am not nothing_. I was a king. I should be. I should have it all, by right. And I am clever, and I am wily, my tongue silver even if my heart is ice. I am to be reckoned with.

A Jotun may deserve to be cast into space, torn away from the aesir who were never of his flesh. But he has no obligation to go quietly.


End file.
